True Frienship
by Gazel11
Summary: Persahabatan adalah segalanya, jangan pernah menodahi persahabatan itu dengan kesalahanmu. Kisah persahabatan antara Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga./Bad Summary/Judul nggak nyambung ama ceritanya/RnR please *puppy eyes


Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story by me Gazel11

Genre: Hurt/Comfort family frienship

Warning: OOC, AU dan sedikit lebay

.

.

.

TRUE FRIENDSHIP

.

.

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di Konoha High School tepatnya di kelas 11.A, dimana aku berada sekarang. Seperti biasa, aku hanya duduk di bangkuku sambil menunggu sahabatku Hyuuga Hinata. Kami saling kenal sejak SMP dan akhirnya kembali lagi sekolah di SMA yang sama, Konoha high school.

Kami begitu berbeda, bahkan sangat-sangat berbeda. Hinata begitu pemalu tapi selalu bisa berteman dengan siapapun karena sifatnya yang lemah lembut dan biasa. Sedangkan aku begitu cerewet dan sangat terbuka dan juga sifatku yang selalu ingin tampil anggun di depan semua orang. Tentu saja sangat berbeda, tapi karena perbedaan itulah kami bisa bersahabat, walaupun sejujurnya aku kadang membencinya bahkan sama sekali tak menganggapnya seperti sahabatku.

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan!" sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-Chan!" sapaku balik, "Eh, kok kamu enggak bawa tas sih?" tanyaku yang penasaran.

"Hari ini kita tidak belajar, kata Tsunade-Sama kita hanya membersihkan. Kemarin kan disampaikan!" jawabnya. 'Sial! Ternyata hari ini tidak belajar, padahal aku membawa semua buku mata pelajaran' gerutuku dalam hati.

Tapi semuanya tak sia-sia. Langsung saja aku menarik lengan Hinata agar dia berjalan mengikutiku. Bukan untuk pergi membersihkan ataupun ke kantin, melainkan pergi ke kelas 12.A, kelas dimana orang yang aku sukai selama ini berada. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Siswa yang paling keren di sekolah ini.

Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung menghampirinya meninggalkan Hinata yang menungguku di luar.

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun!" sapaku kepadanya. Tapi bukannya dijawab dia hanya berHnn ria kesukaannya. Tapi itu semua tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin berbasa-basi lagi dengannya, tapi si kuning datang memanggilnya yang otomatis membuat Sasuke pergi bersamanya.

Aku kemudian keluar dari kelas tersebut. Dengan mendengus kesal, aku meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Aku sempat menengok kebelakang dan mendapati si kuning Naruto mendekati Hinata, aku ingin segera ke sana tapi akhirnya...

**BRUKKK**

Hinata pingsan dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah orang yang menolong Hinata bukanlah Naruto melainkan Sasuke. Kini aku tidak iba lagi melihat sahabatku pingsan. Masa bodoh! Hanya karena Naruto saja di bisa pingsan beberapa kali. Amarahku mulai memuncak ketika Sasuke menggendong Hinata ke Uks. Apa yang istimewa dari gadis itu hingga Sasuke, orang yang selama ini aku incar menolongnya bahkan rela menggendongnya sampai ke Uks.

(***)

Esok harinya aku sama sekali tak mengindahkan sapaan lembut Hinata. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Sebenarnyas apa hubungannya selama ini dengan Sasuke?

Kemarin sore, aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan meminta keterangannya soal kejadian kemarin tetapi dia hanya memberikan ku foto Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan hal itu semakin membuatku muak berteman dengan Hinata. Ya, ku akui aku cemburu sangat-sangat cemburu.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura-Chan?" tanyanya., tapi aku sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa Sakura-Chan memotong rambut sepertiku? Dan juga memakai kacamata?" tanyanya kembali.

Andai saja dia tahu aku rela berpenampilan sepertinya hanya untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan?" ulangnya lagi.

"Enggak! Berhenti menggangguku. Inikan hak ku dan jangan PD kalau aku ngikutin gaya kamu. Enggak banget!" jawabku ketus kemudia berlari meninggalkannya.

Hari demi hari aku selalu membuntuti Hinata. Aku ingin tahu keseharian dan kepribadiannya sehingga membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Hari ke hari juga aku selalu menirukan hal yang selalu dilakukannya. Ini semua demi Sasuke tapi kenapa, Sasuke hanya melihat Hinata sedangkan aku? Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapku.

Hari yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika aku melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir sungai berduaan. Amarahku mencuak, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata kamu tega ya!" kataku.

"Maksud Sakura-Chan apa?"

"Enggak usah sok nggak tau deh, selama ini kamu juga sukakan sama Sasuke, dan kalian sudah pacaran. Apa kamu lupa aku menyukainya juga, sangat sejak dulu hanya Sasuke! Tapi apa kau menghianatiku. Kau bilang kau menyukai Naruto tapi nyatanya apa?" kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan amarahku, aku memberitahu Hinata yang sebenarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang mendengar semuanya.

"Aku.. aku..." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dia menangis tak menyangka aku akan membentaknya seperti itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakan muncul. Rupanya itu adalah Naruto, dengan wajah yang sangat marah dia menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Sebenarnya selama ini sahabatmu menderita dan kau sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Dia sama sekali tak menyukai Sasuke, kau tahu Sasuke adalah sepupunya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Ayahnya, adiknya dan kakaknya Neji meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil bulan lalu. Kau tak tahu semua itukan? Sahabatmu menderita ditinggal keluarganya, dia hidup sendirian dia membutuhkan kasih sayang dan hanya kau yang bisa memberinya semua itu," ucap Naruto lantang.

"Apa itu..." aku mencoba menanyakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata tapi Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya..

"Tapi apa kau bahkan tak tahu dan malah menjauhinya bahkan tega menuduhnya merebut Sasuke darimu. Kau tahu, selama ini dia berusaha memberitahu Sasuke kalau kau menyukainya tapi apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Hentikan Naruto! Sakura tak perlu tahu semuanya aku tak ingin membuatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Dia telah banyak menolongku, aku tak ingin merepotkannya lagi."

"Hi.. Hinata-Chan" panggilku lirih sambil lari memeluk Hinata. Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini Hinata begitu menderita dan aku begitu menyesal telah salah paham atasnya dan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tapi apa balasannya, dia sama sekali tidak membenciku.

Berkat kejadian itu, kini aku dan Hinata kembali bersahabat dan yang paling mengembirakan adalah Sasuke yang telah resmi menjadi pacarku dan Naruto yang juga telah berpacaran dengan Hinata. Aku janji tak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatku. Aku akan menjaganya, berbagi kasih sayangku padanya. Hinata adalah sahabat yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Berkat dia aku bisa merasakan apa arti dari persahabatan yang seberanya.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

A/N: Kyaaa... gimana ceritanya minna? Jelek bangetya? Hancur? Maafin Gazel ya, maaf banget soalnay Gazel masih newbie. Fic nya Gazel buat untuk weekend semoga bermanfaat ya. Akhir kata mohon review, kritikan bahkan flame dari minna soalnya dari itu semua aku akan belajar untuk bisa membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi. Happy weekend


End file.
